dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Katolis
Katolis is the largest of the five human kingdoms, both in size and military might. Its signature colors are red and gold, and its banner bears the kingdom’s seal, the uneven towers of Katolis Castle. As Katolis shares its border with Xadia, the kingdom has a long history of conflict and war with the magical lands to the east. The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia History 300 years ago a human orphan became Queen and a monarch of Katolis.Timeline of Xadia| For almost a decade, Katolis had been under the rule of King Harrow, the orphan’s descendant. After approached by the queens of Duren, who expressed their need for aid due to a building famine in their country, King Harrow led his armies to The Border to harvest the heart of a Magma Titan. However, during their mission they were caught by the Dragon King, Avizandum, leading to a battle between the two parties. During this fight, Katolis would lose Queen Sarai, as the dragon's attacks fatally wounded her.Book Two, Chapter 6:"Heart of a Titan" In the end, Avizandum fell and left behind his only heir, who was encased in an egg. The mage Viren then stole the egg and placed it in a hidden chamber beneath the castle where no one could ever find it, leading all of Xadia, and even Viren's allies, to believe that it had been destroyed. In retaliation, the elves sent assassins to kill the King and his son Prince Ezran. However, Ezran and his half-brother Prince Callum turned one of the assassins, Rayla over to their side when they showed her the egg and the three of them left for Xadia in the hopes of returning the egg to its mother. Despite this, the elves had succeeded in killing King Harrow, and Runaan, the leader of the elven assassins, sent word of their success to the Dragon Queen before being captured. Katolis barely had a day to mourn before Lord Viren held a funeral against the tradition of seven days of mourning and publicly announced the princes' deaths. However, before he could be crowned Lord Protector, General Amaya returned and announced that the princes were, in fact, alive, thwarting his attempt to seize power when the king's body was barely cold. Distrusting Viren's intentions, Amaya made it clear to find the princes and refused to stand in as Queen Regent, as well as having her second in command, Commander Gren, stay behind in Katolis to aid in finding the princes. However, Viren had Gren imprisoned in the castle dungeons as soon as Amaya left, and ordered his son, Soren, to assassinate the princes, believing they would make weak kings. Viren later attempted to rally the High Council into calling a summit of the Pentarchy against the threat of Xadia as Sunfire elf soldiers were gathering at The Border, but Opeli stated that only a monarch could call a summit and stressed that finding the princes was to remain their top priority. Thus, Viren went behind the High Council's back and used King Harrow's seal to call the summit. When he returned from the unsuccessful summit, Opeli had discovered his treachery and later had him arrested for treason. Geography Katolis is shown to be heavily forested with several mountains and a few large lakes. Inhabitants Katolis is home to a diverse population of humans. Elves are rarely seen but seem to avoid humans. The monarchs of Katolis wear a simple and asymmetrical golden circlet. Military Katolis has the largest military in all of the human kingdoms. All the soldiers within the military are comprised of both men and women, and Katolian soldiers don grey armor. Standing Battalion The Standing Battalion is one of Katolis's most powerful armies, serving under the leadership of General Amaya. The battalion is stationed at an important fortress at The Border and is on constant guard there. Crownguard The Crownguard is an elite group of knights that are tasked to protect the royal family of Katolis. Its ranks took heavy losses when they tried to protect King Harrow from a group of Moonshadow Elf assassins led by Runaan. However, though the elves managed to slay the king, the knights able to slay the elves and capture Runaan. Traditions and Laws After the death of Katolis's monarch, the crown is inherited by his or her eldest born child, regardless of gender. Aaron Ehasz's on Twitter It is revealed that if the last Monarch dies/abdicates with the absence of heirs, either because they don't have any living relatives or all their remaining kin are deemed unfit/uninterested for leadership, the Katolian government will select an unrelated individual who had been orphaned as the next monarch, if said orphan wants to be king/queen and deserves to be at the same time. The custom of picking orphans to form a new royal line stems from the fact the the first Queen of Katolis was an orphan.Book Three, Chapter 5:"Heroes and Masterminds" Notable locations Katolis Castle Katolis Castle is home to the royal family, where King Ezran lives and rules with the help of his high council. Inside the castle are the throne room, a library, the royal chambers, training grounds, as well as a dungeon. The castle itself stands on a rock, surrounded by a large moat and connected to the mainland through a bridge. KatolisCastle.png KatolisDark.png CallumsBedroom.png|Callum's bedroom CallumsBedroom2.png|Callum's bedroom EzransRoom.png|Ezran's bedroom Library.png|Library Passage.png|Dungeon passage KatolisPlaza.png Bakery The bakery is located inside town and is owned by the baker Barius, who provides the castle with treats, such as his popular jelly tarts. Bakery.png BakeryRoom.png Banther Lodge The Bather Lodge is a vacation lodge of the royal family of Katolis. It's located deeply inside the Katolian forest. The lodge is named after the Banther, an animal native to the forest surrounding it. BantherLodge.png BantherLodgeInside.png LodgeInside.png Castle Chambers The castle chambers are located inside the dungeons of Katolis castle and are used by Viren and Claudia to study and cast dark magic. To enter them, a specific combination is required to be pressed on a stone wall, following a pattern of "rock, rock, stone, rock, stone, stone, rock, stone, rock, rock", which will reveal a staircase leading into the room.Book One, Chapter 2:"What is Done" It is also the place where Runaan and Gren were held captive. Staircase.png Chamber01.png Chamber02.png Cursed Caldera The Cursed Caldera is a mountain peak located near a village. Villagers avoid it, due to rumors of being haunted. In reality, the only threat are illusions cast by the Moonshadow Elf Lujanne, who are entirely harmless. These illusions are a necessary step to prevent humans from wandering into the Moon Nexus, which is located near the peak. Cursed Caldera.png Cursed Caldera Forest.png CalderaForest.png Other KatolisForest.png|Katolis forest and stream DoctorRoom.png|Doctor room Notable figures *Queen Sarai *King Ezran *Prince Callum High Council *Opeli *Saleer Courtiers *Lord Viren *Claudia *Crow Master Standing Battalion *General Amaya *Commander Gren *Lieutenant Fen *Corvus Crownguard *Soren *Marcos }} References }} Navigation Category:World Category:Locations Category:A to Z